Passenger airbag systems are a type of airbag system currently used on motor vehicles. Like other types of airbags, these passenger airbag systems are designed to inflate and position an airbag in front of a vehicle occupant in the event of a crash or accident. Such airbag systems will protect a vehicle occupant as it will prevent the occupant from harmfully impact the vehicle dashboard (or other portions of the vehicle interior) during a crash.
As their name suggests, passenger airbag systems are positioned on the “passenger side” of the vehicle. The “passenger side” is the side of the vehicle that is adjacent the vehicle driver. Accordingly, passenger airbag systems are specifically designed to protect a vehicle occupant seated in the vehicle's front passenger seat. Passenger airbag systems are generally positioned behind a portion of the vehicle dashboard. Some recent regulations have been passed which makes the inclusion of such passenger airbag systems mandatory on new motor vehicles.
In general, the passenger airbag will be secured to the vehicle structure using a mounting bracket. Specifically, the mounting bracket is secured, via welding, fasteners, etc. to the vehicle frame. Once the mounting bracket is fixed into the proper position, the passenger airbag system will then be secured to the bracket. Usually, a single mounting bracket does not provide adequate support to the airbag system. Accordingly, multiple mounting brackets are required to properly secure the passenger airbag system.
However, the use of multiple mounting brackets for a passenger airbag system increases the number of parts required to attach the airbag to the vehicle. Accordingly, the overall production costs are greatly increased. Further, the use of multiple mounting brackets for a passenger airbag system increases the complexity and difficulty of the manufacturing process. Specifically, it can be difficult to attach the second (or third, fourth, etc.) to the vehicle structure, especially in “compact” or smaller vehicles. As a result, significant time and resources must be devoted to attaching the mounting brackets and the passenger airbag system to the vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement to construct a new type of mounting bracket (or mounting system) that may be used to attach a passenger airbag system to a vehicle. Such a system is disclosed and taught herein.